Remembering, Bordom and Cake
by Manda-Panda93
Summary: Matt goes down memory lane, Mello pulls a prank and L gets his cake.
1. Chapter 1

Matt looked down at his lover's sleeping face. _How did I get here?_ Mello made a light snoring sound.

~Flashback~

"Mello, If you eat all that chocolate, you'll get fat." Matt said, slightly concerned as his crush took another bite of chocolate in his mouth.

"No one asked you, Matt. L says that if you use your brain, you won't gain weight. So, just shut up!!" Mello didn't look at Matt, he just kept starring out the window.

Matt felt the sting of tears. He said nothing as he left the room

~End Flashback~

Matt could feel the tears even now, six later, just thinking about that moment. Then smiled as he remembered that Mello had come looking for him not five minutes later.

~Flashback~

"Matt!!" He heard his name being yelled somewhere in the building. He was sitting on the stone bench, under the old oak. He didn't care that it was raining, or that he was wet and cold to the very bone. It hurt that Mello would say that to him.

The back door was shoved opened as Mello looked around franticly. Then he spotted Matt.

"Matt!! There you are! I'm sorry!!" Mello ran over to him, and fell to his knees at Matt's feet. "Please, I didn't mean it! I was upset, and I wasn't think straight! Please, don't be mad at me I'm--"

Matt silenced him with a kiss. Mello was shocked for all of two seconds before he took over the kiss. Matt let him. He liked the feel of being overpowered by the one he loved-- _Do I love Mello? _

Matt pulled away. As Mello tried to follow him, Matt gently put his hands on his shoulders to keep him where he was.

"Matt, what is it?" Mello was hurt and very confused. "I thought that's what you wanted. Was I wrong?"

"No, I do want that. It's just that I was thinking…" Matt trailed off and refused to meet Mello's eyes.

"What? Matt, come on, just tell me." Mello said as he pulled Matt off the bench and onto his lap.

~End Flashback~

"Hey, Matt? Where are you? You look really far away." Mello's sleepy voice broke through Matt's daydreaming.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Mello." Matt said as he looked down at Mello. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine but I still want to know where you were." Mello leaned upward to kiss matt lightly on the lips.

Matt pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Mello moaned when Matt's tongue brushed his lower lip, asking a question. One that had been answered six years earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

~Flashback~

"I… love you, Mello." Matt said into the crook of Mello's neck as he started to cry.

"…"

Matt started to pull away from Mello's hold.

"No, please, don't leave. Not again." He held tighter. "I can't watch you walk away."

"How?" Matt finally was able to pull out of Mello's hold, just a little but enough to look into his eyes. "You were… looking out the wind… oh! You can be so smart sometimes!"

"Yeah, only sometimes." Mello gave Matt a look of death that never worked on him. "Yes, I was watching you in the window, but I always do. How can I not look at you? I love you, I love looking at you. Of course I stare when I can and try not to get caught by the others when I shouldn't be looking."

~End Flashback~

Matt came back to reality when Mello wrapped his arms around him. He had kissed his way down Matt's neck to his caller bone, where Mello sucked gently, causing Matt to arch closer.

"Mello!" Matt cried out as he bit down gently on the tender skin there. "Tell me, Mello! Tell me you love me. Please."

Mello's hand moved out of Matt's hair, down to his throat. "I love you."

He stopped talking and glided his lightly down Matt's chest to his lower stomach "Don't leave me, I can't breathe when you walk away."

Matt's breath slammed out of his body when Mello's hand was magically wrapped around his dick. Mello stroked him gently, but he became more aggressive as Matt's moans became louder. Matt followed a similar path down Mello's body to his cock.

As they jerked each other, their other hands held the others hair and made him look into his eyes. Mello's hand tightened in Matt's hair, just on the edge of pain, just the thing Matt loved.

"Never… leave you!" Matt's cry was incoherent as he bite Mello in the neck almost to the point of breaking skin. Matt felt himself start to cum as Mello pulled on his hair more in retaliation to the bite.

~Flashback~ (Mello's PoV)

-The night after Ryuzaki and Light's wedding-

"Matt, I love you, always will." Mello kissed him lightly on the lips.

When he got no reply or response to the kiss, he opened his eyes to the dark hotel room. Matt was asleep.

_Man, he's so cute when he's asleep_! Mello sat looking at him for a few minutes before Matt stirred.

"Mello, babe, it's really hard to sleep when you're staring at me. I know you love me, and I know you always will but will you please go to sleep? We have to go to the States tomorrow." Matt explained all of this while he grabbed Mello and made him lay down next to him. "Please, sleep, we have had a long day and tomorrow will only be longer,"

Mello gave up without a fight and cuddled up to Matt with content sigh. "I love you, Matt."

"Mmm love you too, Mel." he leaned down slightly and kissed his shoulder.

~End Flashback~

They lay there, in the bed, for quite while before Matt finally pulled away. "Mello, we're a mess. Let's go shower."

Mello sat up and swung his legs over the side, but didn't move anymore. "Matt, really, do we have to?"

Matt said nothing about Mello's bitching as he left the room. Mello followed, bitching the whole way.

"Mello, for fuck's sake, shut up! We have to shower, just get over it!" Matt said as he turned on the water in the shower.

"Hey, Matt, you know I'm just playing around, right? I want to lay in bed all day with you but I know we have to go over to Ryu and Light's today." Mello said matter of fact-ly as he stepped into the shower behind Matt.

"I know, Mello. I know you were playing around," Matt stood under the spray of hot water for a moment. He moved around Mello as if he wasn't there. "I just don't feel up to playing today."

While Matt washed his hair, Mello scrubbed down really fast. He was done before Matt even finished washing out the shampoo. Mello slipped out of the shower while Matt was busy with his shampoo bottle to dry himself. He brushed his teeth and then dried his hair. Dashing into the bedroom, he pulled his favorite black leather outfit on.

"Mello?" Matt called from the shower.

"Yeah, babe?" he called back as he looked for Matt's jeans, game thingy and cigarettes.

"What's up? What do you have to do today that is so important that you couldn't stay in the shower with me?" Matt called out as he washed his hair for the second time.

"Huh? Oh, nothing really, but I'm going to see Watari and then heading over to Ryu and Light's. Watari has Ryuzaki's cake that he loves so much. I forgot to make it last night." Mello grabbed Matt's jeans from the dresser, his DS, and his cigarettes from the nightstand.

"Oh, is it Ryu and Light's wedding anniversary today?" Matt was washing the shampoo out.

The water shut off.

Mello froze.

~Flashback~

_I can't believe it, we're living together._ Mello sat on the side of the bed in the master.

~End Flashback~

Mello ran to the kitchen.

"Mello? Where the hell are my pants?" Matt yelled from the bedroom.

"Huh?"

"Where the hell are me pants?!"

"What do you mean?" Mello asked as he stuffed Matt's pants in the freezer and grabbed a chocolate bar. Mello ran out to his bike to put Matt's DS, cigarettes and his chocolate in his pack.

"Mello!!!"

"Yeah, baby?" He walked back into the living room, only to find Matt standing there.

Naked as he day he was born.

"Pants. Now." Matt was done fucking around.

"It was those damn Pants-Gnomes again. I lost a pair of pants when--"

Matt shook his head. "No, Mello, it wasn't the Pants-Gnomes. Unless those gnomes are 6 feet, blonde, and wear leather; I don't believe you."

Mello stared at Matt. "There are Pants-Gnomes, Matt. They worked for me, they were part of the Mafia. They were mean little bastards, love pants. Remember Bob? Yeah, they killed him for his pants. Nice pants. He liked to wear suits, weird id you ask me but what do I know?"

"Right. What did 'they' do with my pants?" Matt was still naked, still just standing there.

"They like to eat pants, if your lucky you may find them, the pants, I mean."

"Eat?!?! But those are my favorite pants!! Mello, stop fucking around!" Matt was pissed and scared shitless that he would never see his pants again. "Where do they put them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Pants, where do they store them?"

Mello stared at the ceiling as if he was thinking. "Somewhere around the house of the pant's owner."

Matt took off running around the house, looking for his pants.

"Hey, I have to go see Watari about that cake Ryu loves so damn much." Mello laced up his pants which he had just pulled on earlier.

Matt ran up to him, zipped his vest up to mid-chest, kissed him gently on the lips and placed his rosary around his neck _Where the hell had that come from?_ "I love you, Mello. See you later."

"Love you, too, babe. Later" Mello said as he walked toward the garage.

Matt turned and walked to their room to look for his pants.

Mello grabbed some paper and a pen. He quickly wrote a note saying:

"Matt, there are no gnomes. Not even in the Mafia. Bob was moved to Russia and I have your DS and cigarettes with me. Love you, baby. Mello."


	3. Chapter 3

~Flashback~

"Matt?" Mello said from the kitchen doorway. "Matt?"

"Huh?" Matt didn't even look up from his DS.

"What do you want for dinner?"

Matt looked up after he turned off his DS. "Umm, food?"

Mello stared. "You are such dumbass! God, Matt! Mac&Cheese it is!!"

~End Flashback~

"Oh, Mello! You are such a dick!!" Matt called out as he walked into Light and Ryu's small house.

"And why's that, my love?" Mello asked as he stuck his head around the corner. Only to have it almost popped off: by Matt's fist.

"Okay, I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself." Mello rubbed his nose. "Still love me?"

"Yeah, I still love you. Dip-shit." Matt wrapped his arms around Mello and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hey, Matt." Light said as he walked into the hallway. "Can you guys not make out in my hallway? It's hard to tell Ryu no when he sees you two."

Light asked it nicely, but Ryu was pouting all the same. Light pulled Near into a hug as he gave Ryu a light kiss on the cheek.

"Light--"

"No!"

"…" Ryuzaki dropped Light's hand and walked into the kitchen.

"Here." Light gave Near to Matt and walked after Ryu, mumbling under his breath. Mello thought he hear something about sugar-stoners and a few f-words.

"Hello, Matt. How are you?" Near asked as he looked up at Matt.

"I'm good. How about you?" Matt pulled Near into a light hug.

"Good. Mello gave Ryu a cake and he ate it all. In five minutes." Near pulled away from Matt's hug, and not seeing the hurt look in his eyes, walked into the room.

Mello grabbed Matt around the waist and hugged him in silence just as Light and Ryuzaki walked out of the kitchen, hand in hand.

"Come on! Time for some cake!!" Ryuzaki was very happy as he announced it.


End file.
